syrelliafandomcom-20200215-history
SCION
SCION is the notorious black market organisation that carries out its activities worldwide. It is renown for its brutal techniques and lack of care for the animals they butcher and trade as pets, as well as the only sole purpose of money driving their actions. Origins SCION is said to have been founded by the particularly disagreeable Keiadi family that sought great delight in hunting animals. Exactly what race the family is remains unclear, but it has been confirmed that they are not human. The problem most likely began when the laws of magical creature hunting were passed by the Empire of Morragane during the Urdatura Summit, where many new laws were established to provide some form of civility to the wild word of Litvantar. About four years later, at the next Urdatura Summit, the Melssentenia Republic set laws against the trading of magical creatures, both in part and as pets. This may have angered the aforesaid family, who stormed the Urdatura Summit after the trading laws were announced and demanded that they overwrite the laws for those who made a living off such activities. It worked just about as well as a knife trying to cut through diamond. In fury of their sport and trading being cut off, the family set up a small black market. The black trade grew unsurprisingly more successful. The civilisations of the Semara region were not ignorant of this. The Melssentenia Republic, Empire of Morragane and Neruthis Empire rose to the challenge and united under one banner to stop the black market. Their efforts to bring it down succeeded - until they stormed the land on which it was said the rich family lived. It was there that their troops were completely obliterated. With that, the family disappeared. It was not until several years later that SCION emerged and took control of the black market. Intelligence states that it is now headed by the descendent of the family that began the entire business, a humanoid by the name of Amman. Exactly who he is remains unknown, but it is known that the Keiadi family race is a mystical creature. Members The organisation's members consist of every kind of race within their ranks save for light elves and dragons. No one knowns the hierarchy of the organisation, nor do they know how many members are there exactly. The estimate given was close to 3,000,000 after some observations made from the black market acitivity, but there is little we can deduce from that and the number is probably not accurate. Headquarters It is believed that SCION's headquarters is located somewhere in the Mindaladiss Archipelago. Exactly why no one has confronted them is because no one wants to get killed like the troops did years before. Illegal Trades *Carramua bills and feathers *Carramua as pets *Dragon horns and scales *'Dragon eggs' *Faerie dragons as pets *Squadra frills *Fire Salamanders as pets *Fire Salamander tails and eyes *Andelsem hides *Great Ullbarian Horned Beetle shells and horns It's known that they've tried to gather berun eggs before, but anyone who's tried has never returned. Hundreds of years ago, SCION was also the one responsible for trade in Kushalyur third eyes. They have since then abandoned the trade, as the third eyes have been proven not to even work despite their assumed powers. Category:Organisation